Undisclosed Desire
by Beckon
Summary: It was a simple question really but she made it all the more complex.


**A/N: Final's due tomorrow but I think I'll write fanfictions instead. Another short drabble I had during class.**

She didn't belong here.

This wasn't her natural home.

But she didn't seem to mind and he would be the last person to object to that.

"Can you tell me something?"

The sound of her voice was enough to convince him to roll over onto his other side and pull himself out of the bed covers enough to spot her. She stood on the other end of the bedroom; her figure leaning in against the open doorway that lead into the porcelain-white bathroom on the other side. Her thick, black locks were pulled around and draped over one shoulder; her hands in the midst of re-braiding the damp strands. His white-and-black uniform shirt appeared to have been stolen earlier and now dressed her upper body like a glove. The thin yet spandex-like material hugged her curvy form and did little to hide every aspect of her torso; her robust chest was… well a little distracting as a conversation piece. The uniform hemline stopped at about her upper thigh to reveal her long legs that continued on regardless; her recent shower left her skin still radiating off a bit of steam.

"Why do you insist on wearing half of my uniform?" he questioned in return as he carefully pushed himself up onto one forearm.

"It was the only other piece of clothing I could find." She replied as she reached the end of her braid and finished it off with a red bead. "Not to say that I looked that far. Do you have a problem with me wearing this?"

There were a lot of answers to that but… he decided to play it safe this time.

"There's a lot more to your body than mine." He started; taking a second chance to observe her delicate form once more. "Needless to say, you… practically tear it at the seams and it's near impossible to fix afterwards- half the time it's far easier to just toss them away."

"Would you prefer if I no longer wore them?"

"Not at all… the sight of you in them is far more… rewarding."

For a moment, there was a light curve of her lips as she carefully pushed her braid back over her shoulder; allowing it to swing side to side against her lower back. "So then… what is it that you're complaining about?" she questioned; pushing herself from the doorframe, she slowly made her way over to him.

"There's not much of an argument really, I just think the others are beginning to get suspicious." He mused; captivated by the way every part of her body rolled and moved with the smallest of steps. "But, I suppose I really just wasted time and breath here."

"I wouldn't say wasted…" she started as she carefully closed the space between them; her hands gingerly touched the edge of the bed before she moved into the empty space next to him. The mattress squeaked slightly beneath the extra weight as she used the warm contact of her hands to move him onto his back once more. "Maybe… Just a trial error really."

He loved the way she physically asserted herself over him in that slow-moving manner that gave him time to study and observe every part of her that flexed and moved with the motion; it gave him time to enjoy the view. She buried her knees into the space beside his waist as her fingers lightly curled into the sheets above his shoulders; the position put her body into a perfect arch over his own. The sight of those reflective green eyes above him would be enough to drive any perfectly sane person into madness; it was a good thing that he was already there.

Fingertips graced the slender curve of her jawline and carefully worked down to the gentle dip of her throat. He touched at the flat of her chest and waited patiently to pick up the calming rhythm of her heart. "What was it that you wanted to ask me before?"

"I wanted you to tell me something." She corrected.

"Go on."

"This relationship between us… what is it?"

Physical contact picked up on the heightened throb of her heartbeat.

"I don't know but… I think it's one of those things that can't be described and shouldn't be investigated."

"Is that what you really think?" she questioned as she brushed aside his pink strands and traced the outside curve of his glasses. "Or is that just what you're going to tell me?"

"It's a little between both options." He replied; moving his hands to cup her cheeks before he pulled her down towards him. "Now then, why don't we stop questioning what this is and just enjoy what we have."


End file.
